1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to power control systems and in particular to a system and method for determining power loads for multi voltage rail subsystems of electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are requiring ever increasing amounts of real-time accurate power telemetry data to be used in system level power and thermal management algorithms. Power usage models can include power capping, power reporting, performance per watt tuning and thermal requirements for a given power level. Voltage regulator power monitoring solutions are currently limited to the voltage regulators input or output rail. As power and thermal management algorithms of information handling systems continue to mature, there is a growing need for an aggregate power monitoring solution for all of the input power rails to one or more subsystems of the information handling system. The challenge is to accurately collect power telemetry measurements in a noisy operating condition while minimizing power losses associated with the measurement acquisition technique.